1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic speech recognition systems, and relates more particularly to a methodology for implementing a vocabulary set for use in a speech recognition system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for interacting with electronic devices is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic systems. However, effectively interacting with electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic system that effectively performs various speech recognition procedures may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
In certain environments, voice-controlled operation of electronic devices is a desirable interface for many system users. Voice-controlled operation of electronic devices may be implemented by various speech-activated electronic systems. Voice-controlled electronic systems allow users to interface with electronic devices in situations where it would not be convenient to utilize a traditional input device. A voice-controlled system may have a limited vocabulary of words that the system is programmed to recognize.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for interacting with electronic devices is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for interacting with electronic devices remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic systems.